


We're Going To Be Late

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [27]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut, Supercorptober2019, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena felt her back hit the counter with a grunt of pain and pleasure. Kara then lifted her onto the marble surface as she stepped in between Lena's spread legs. Lena's legs immediately wound around Kara's waist and ran up and down her muscled calf. She then closed her legs around Kara's body, trapping her sculpted body against Lena's.





	We're Going To Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. Smut
> 
> Me reading smut: *chef's kiss*  
Me writing smut: *crying cat*
> 
> (This is my first time writing smut so please don't attack me lol.)  
This also ended up being way longer than anticipated...

Kara felt her jaw drop when she saw Lena in that tight dress that hugged her curves just right. It was a deep green color that had slits up the side to reveal pale creamy thighs.

"Darling, pick your jaw up off the floor," Lena smirked as she walked up to Kara and closed her jaw with one manicured nail.

"Rao, you look gorgeous," Kara whispered out as she gulped and ran a hand through her newly short-cropped hair.

"And you're looking handsome as ever, love," Lena smiled as her fingers played with the short hairs at the nape of Kara's neck.

They were getting ready to go to another gala, Lena in a stunning dark green dress that brought out the piercing shade of her eyes, and Kara in a neatly tailored three-piece suit with a forest green tie to match Lena.

Lena gripped the short blonde hairs at the back of Kara's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Kara growled against her lips as Lena's fingers tangled in her cropped hair with a deep moan. Lena's nails gently scratching her scalp, drawing out a deep moan from the reporter.

Lena sighed against Kara's lips at the blonde pulled her closer by her hips and nipped at her bottom lip. "Mhm, baby we're going to be late," Lena mumbled but continued to kiss Kara deeply.

Kara hummed as she slid her tongue into Lena's mouth and her hands slid from Lena's hips to underneath her ass.

Lena jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kara's waist who caught her with ease. Lena moaned her approval at the display of strength and gripped Kara's short blonde hair with a deep sigh.

Kara spun Lena around and carried her to the kitchen, not once separating their lips. She pressed the other woman against the counter.

Lena felt her back hit the counter with a grunt of pain and pleasure. Kara then lifted her onto the marble surface as she stepped in between Lena's spread legs. Lena's legs immediately wound around Kara's waist and ran up and down her muscled calf. She then closed her legs around Kara's body, trapping her sculpted body against Lena's.

"Rao you're so fucking beautiful," Kara panted out against her lips as she pulled away to rake her eyes up and down Lena's body, coming back to settle on her face and her green eyes.

The blonde leaned back in and pressed kisses across Lena's jaw as the other woman moaned her approval.

Lena tilted her head back to give Kara more access to her neck as the hero suckled on the freckle that she often found Kara staring at.

"Fuck we're most definitely going to be late," Lena whispered breathily as she maintained her grip on the back of Kara's head.

Kara smirked against Lena's neck as she scraped her teeth over the youngest Luthor's pulse point. She soothed the area with her tongue as Lena tried to tug Kara closer.

At the feel of Kara's tongue on her pulse Lena's legs instinctively opened like some sort of Pavlovian response. The blonde grinned as she kissed down Lena's chest and nuzzles her face between Lena's covered breasts.

"N-no time baby, just please, _fuck me_," Lena groaned desperately as she pushed Kara's shoulders down to try and get her to where she wanted her.

"Shh sweetheart, let me take care of you," Kara whispered against her skin, moving back Lena's body as she hiked Lena's dress up around her waist.

The blonde's hand slid under the dress and sucked in a shocked breath when her fingertips met wetness, "my my, no underwear. You're such a dirty girl; were you planning for this to happen?" Kara rasped against Lena's earlobe, tongue flicking out to lick the shell.

"K-kar-," Lena just moaned throatily in response, too far gone to form any coherent sentences.

"I got you, babe, just relax," Kara husked into her ear as she teased her fingers around her entrance then slowly slid one in.

Lena's head tilted back with a deep groan when she felt Kara's finger finally enter her pulsing heat. Her hands scrabbled for purchase over Kara's broad shoulders underneath the blonde's suit blazer.

"That's it _zrhueiao_," Kara pressed kisses to the side of Lena's face, using her special nickname, the Kryptonian word for beautiful. 

The younger woman groaned in approval of the Kryptonian nickname as she clenched around Kara's finger, "m-more. Please, Kara."

"More what baby? Use your words, Lena," Kara whispered against Lena's jawline.

"_Nehv_," _Finger_. Lena stuttered out in her slightly accented Kryptonian.

Kara smirked as she slid a second finger inside of her and pressed the heel of her hand against Lena's clit at the same time.

"Fuck!" Lena groaned as her hands slammed down against the counter, gripping the marble so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Kara pressed her fingers deeper inside of Lena, putting her hips into it as the other woman writhed against her.

"_Shisir,_" Kara cursed in Kryptonian as she felt Lena contracting around her fingers.

"I-I'm close baby, please," Lena sobbed as her hands shot up to grab Kara's face and pull her in for a kiss.

Kara moaned against Lena's lips, brain short-circuiting for a second as her hand continued to move against Lena.

The Kryptonian gently eased another finger inside of Lena and pressed down against her clit.

"Fuck, Kara," Lena whined against her lips, hips moving to meet Kara's deep thrusts.

"That's it, Lena, let go. I've got you," Kara whispered as she curled her fingers inside of Lena, hitting that one spot that always drove Lena wild.

Lena's entire body stiffened before her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she clenched hard around Kara's fingers.

Kara shivered at the feeling as she rubbed Lena through it. The blonde whispered sweet nothings into Lena's ear, easing her down from her high as Lena's hips eventually slowed down.

"Jesus," Lena panted as she kissed Kara one more time and then rested their foreheads against each other.

"_Khap zhao rrip_," Kara whispered against Lena's lips with a loving smile.

"I love you too," Lena smiled as she pressed another deep kiss to Kara's lips. She turned to look at the clock on the oven as she suddenly realized how late they were.

Kara felt Lena push on her shoulders as she reluctantly pulled her fingers out of Lena's warmth. Lena's breath caught in her chest at the action as her hips unconsciously jolted at the feeling of being empty again.

Lena groaned when Kara made eye contact with her and slipped her long wet fingers, covered in Lena's juices, into her mouth.

"God, you're such a tease, Ms. Danvers," Lena pouted as she slid off the counter.

"You love it, Ms. Luthor," Kara grinned cheekily as Lena gave a playful swat to Kara's ass on the way back to their bedroom to fix her makeup. The blonde fixed her hair and adjusted her suit jacket as she waited for Lena to return.

Lena reappeared a few minutes later, looking impeccable as always save for the slight blush and slowly-forming purple bruise under her collarbone.

"Sorry about that," Kara blushed, seeing the hickey that she had left on Lena's pale skin. She sometimes got carried away especially when it came to Lena.

The CEO grabbed her phone and purse before waving her hand dismissively, "it's fine baby. Plus, I kind of like it. Let's everyone know that I'm yours."

Kara blushed as she reached up to adjust her glasses shyly.

Sometimes Lena couldn't believe that this bumbling blonde in front of her was the same woman that was three-fingers deep into her on the kitchen table just moments earlier.

"Come on darling, before we're later than we already are," Lena smiled fondly as she grabbed Kara's tie and pulled the still speechless blonde out of their apartment.

When they arrived at the gala, an hour and a half later than they were supposed to, a few of their friends gave them suspicious looks especially after noticing the dark bruise on Lena's neck and Kara's possessive arm around Lena's waist.

Alex's eyes narrowed at Kara as Kelly tried to stop her girlfriend but it was already too late.

"Where have you been?" Alex asks, raising an accusatory eyebrow at the younger couple in front of her.

"Babe, you don't have to interrogate them," Kelly added, placing a gentle hand on Alex's bicep.

"We just ran into some traffic, but we _came_ here as soon as we could," Lena grinned at Alex who immediately caught on the double entendre and turned beet red.

Kara, oblivious Kara, did not and nodded with a wide smile on her face.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, challenging her to say something more as the eldest Danvers dragged a confused Kelly away from then with an over exaugurated disgusted face.

The young Luthor just laughed as Kara looked at her like a confused puppy, tilting her head to the side. Lena leaned to whisper an explanation into Kara's ear as the blonde turned a shade of red similar to Alex.

"Sometimes my Luthor genes just shine through," Lena smirked as she grabbed Kara's green tie to pull her in for a filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

Lena pulled away with a smirk, reaching up to wipe her lipstick from Kara's lips and walked towards the open bar for a drink, hips swaying in a teasing manner.

The blonde stood frozen, still not recovered from that kiss when Lena turned around and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her.

Kara felt her knees go weak as she followed after Lena like a lovestruck puppy and there was no doubt in her mind that she was wholeheartedly in love with Lena Kieran Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonian words in the order they appear:  
Beautiful  
Finger  
Damn  
I love you
> 
> Welp, time to go bathe myself in holy water.  
Thanks to the [ Kryptonian dicitonary](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) for helping me out once again.  
I'm not sure if this counts as rated M or E but just to be safe I put it in E haha


End file.
